The future, the past, the present
by Dark-magic-fire
Summary: a young girl and her family, who she finds is stranger then she thought. and boy, koharu thougt beaing a normal teenager was tough....well her life's about to get turned around. all from a fuedel fairytale... AU,OC, partial OOCness...read at your own risk


Ok, ok. I know I should be working on my other fics, but I have another idea. I got this little idea in pe today. Go figure. Ok, on with the fic. (It may be confusing at the start, but it will get better as it goes, ok? K. (Different versions of different endings, some mine. k?)

"And so, when the wind blows, you know that she's watching over you." The teacher said closing the book, and looking up at her class. Most seemed at least mildly interested, all but one….

"Koharu…"

She snapped from her previous activity of staring out the window with a far off look in her eyes.

"Yea Tiyaka-sensei?"

"Koharu, you need to pay attention."

"Tiyaka-sensei, I know this by heart!"

"Then what did I say?"

She took a deep breath "the incarnation of the evil, the maiden of the wind, was finally truly free. She was Kagura, the free wind. And when she died, the elder Inu Youkai Sesshomaru stood over her."

"Koharu, I didn't mention the elder Inu Youkai yet…. and." she pointed to the girls unopened book, "your book has never been opened…how did you know?"

She sighed "I TOLD you, I know this by heart, it was my favorite story as a kid…my okkasan always used to tell it to me…."

"Oh. All right then. We will just have you tell us tomorrows part then."

"K.." she mumbled as she went to look back out the window.

The teacher shook her head. Koharu was a strange kid. She wore a semi-short black skirt, black short sleeve t, with red long sleeves under it, and black fishnet over that. She had long black hair, with silver tipped bangs, and violet eyes. Her long black hair was up in a low ponytail, bangs falling around her pale face. This kid would have a hard time in a uniform school, she commented. From what she had heard, she was born here in Japan, but her father disappeared when she was almost 3. Her mother was heartbroken, and left when she was 7. Her uncle apparently raised her from there, but she disappeared when she was 11. Upon a business trip her uncle took about 5-6 months after her 13th b-day, he found her living and fully paying for a small apartment in America (she had a gotten a job or something). And apparently, she was bilingual, English and Japanese. She even had the legal papers and everything. Supposedly, she didn't want to be anyone's burden anymore. He talked to her, and convinced her to come back; it was around September when they returned. She came back to a Japanese school around November. Then turned 14 in January, and now it was mid February. This book was hard for many, but she new it by heart…even little things only someone close to the author would know. Her mother must have been a big fan…she muttered. A low hum pulled her from her thoughts….

_fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto_

_okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo_

Oh, just Koharu.

"What are you humming Koharu?"

"Huh? oh, just a lullaby my mom used to sing to me…."

"Mmm, its pretty…."

"Yea, she said it had to do with A Feudal Fairytale…"

"Oh, our novel?"

"Yea"

"Well…."

"Mom said that story was special to us…but I don't remember why…"

"Oh. You miss her don't you?"

"Duh, who wouldn't?"

"She was a great person, huh?"

"Yea…but I never really knew otousan…. she said he was strong and fast, and that I look like him…"

"Oh"

A single tear rolled down her cheeks, and the teacher looked at her with sympathy.

"Koharu, why don't you head home for today. I'll tell the school."

"Thanks…"she mumbled as she gathered her things and walked out.

It was raining as she sat on a small bench in a small park. Her vision got foggy, and she saw a blurry shape. A little girl, playing, and training with a tall man, her father. He patted her head, and bought her an ice cream. He looked sad though. She became choked with tears, and ran to them, only slipping in the mud and falling, hitting her head on a large rock. Comforting blackness surrounding from every corner, rolling in swift blankets, she reached for him one last time; clutching air, let it fall. A solitary tear, a last tear, following the tracks of so many.

(a/n- I could leave it here, maybe I should….but maybe I'll write a bit more, k?)

Voices, sounding like trumpets in her head….

"Kagome" he called

"Inuyasha" she called

"Koharu" they called together…

"Mom…Dad…." she called to them, but heard them no more.

She opened her eyes, rain still thundering down, head pounding. She tasted blood. She touched her head, only to find it the source of the blood. She must have fallen…

She turned on her heal and pulling her back up on her shoulder, and slowly trudged home.

"Uncle, I'm home…."

"Hey" he called, entering the room where she was.

"Well you're a sight, what happened?" he asked in a worried tone looking at her mud coated, drenched, and blood splashed outfit.

"Nothing…"

"Now Koharu…your mom was my sister, and I know she'd never want anything bad to happen to you…"

"Ok, I fell"

"Koharu…"

"I'm just confused, ok!" she yelled, causing her to clutch her head in pain.

"About what?"

"Why!"

"Why what Koharu…"

"Why this book is so familiar…why I'm hearing their voices after all this time….why you put up with me…why I feel like I'm don't belong. Why they left..What I did to make them hate me…. why I'm even here…."

"Um…first things first. What book."

She tossed it to him.

"A Feudal Fairytale?" he asked

She nodded

"Well…I think I can answer all of your questions, but it will take some time. Go get washed up, then I'll put some medicine on your head, and then I'll see about telling you. K?"

"K…."

(Later)

"Well Koharu…maybe we should have told you this before now…but…. its too late now. You know the story, girl meets boy, they fall in love…yada yada."

"Yea"

"Well, the book never says, but they had a daughter."

"You mean…"

"…"

"Its not…ya know…"

"No..I don't…"

"A story?"

He smiled, "no, its true."

"Do you know who that daughter, of the miko and the hanyou is?"

"No" she meekly chirped

(A/n- yet another good place to stop…and since I have to go…I will maybe more later.) REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja'ne


End file.
